Life sucks, monster girls make it better On hold
by Raven-The-Dark-Lord
Summary: AU OC of Monster Musume no iru seventeen year old Koga has just moved in with his older sister. He will struggle with finding himself in this world, while dealing with monsters. But I think most are friendly. This will also have some themes of monster girl encyclopedia. Just some and a few of my own.
1. New school, New Life with monsters

_Hello guys. I got a new fanfiction. This is a AU OC of Monster Musume no iru nichijou. I do not own this awesome anime/manga. The manga artist is Okayado he is the creator. All rights to this series is his. This is just a fanfiction. This will also have some themes of monster girl encyclopedia. Just some and a few of my own._

Ten years ago, the world came to know of the existence of humanoid beast creatures after the government decided to stop hiding their existence from the world. It was decided that they would be integrated into human society, and thus the "Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill" was created. Since then things have changed. Humans and humanoid beast can now marry. They are now treated as just people. But there are cruel people in the world.

When I was seven years old my mother left with my older sister. Since then it was just me and my father. But about a year ago my father found out he had cancer,he died soon after. I somehow convinced the court to let me be on my own. So I got a job. So I could buy food and pay the bills. But about a month ago I got a letter. It was from my sister. It basically said that she heard about dad. And she invited me to stay with her. In the end I couldn't keep the house. It was just so hard to keep up with school and a job. So I packed up my bags, called my sister. Now I'm taking a four day bus trip to live with them. She sent a moving truck to the house. I had to get some friends to put everything in there. It's a four day bus ride just to get to their house. I couldn't go by plane, because of money and there is no way in hell, I'm getting on that stupid plane. So decided to take a trip on the bus.

 _Chapter 1: New school, New Life with monsters_

This was the last stop for the bus, as I got off. I grabbed out a piece of paper out of my coat pocket. It had the address of their house. There was no turning back, but there was a problem. I have never been in this area before in my life. So I ended up getting lost easily. Before I knew it I had no idea where I was. I'm a shy person so even if people and monsters were walking past me. All I did was keep my mouth shut. As I looked at the address while I was walking but I ended up but paying attention. I ran right smack into someone.

I fell to the ground hard. When I fell on the ground my glasses fell off. I then saw my glasses in someone's hands. I just reached out and took them. I put them on, and looked up to see a girl with black hair with amber eyes. But I looked again to see that she was a lamia. She helped me up like it was nothing. That's when I got a better look at her. Her hair was almost touching the ground. Her cloths were traditional for her species, that I have seen on TV. But she had no hair clip like all the others I have seen. On her face was three scales on both sides of her face. All her scales were pitch black. Her tail was huge, I would say her tail was 30ft. But her human half towered above me. I'm 5"3' and I would say her human half was at least 6ft.

"Are you okay?" She asked me. Her voice was soft and gentle. But deeper than most girl's voices.

"Um yes I am, but are you okay? I ran into you rather hard." She kinda seem shocked at first. Then she she just gave me a smile.

"Yes I am okay." She said to me as she put her hand on my cheek. I blush at her action, she was so warm.

She then notice the paper with the address in my hands. "Um are you perhaps lost?" When she asked me that. I just sighed and nodded my head, that made her giggle. I handed over the address to her. When she read the address she just smiled. "This house is across the street where I live." She said with a smile. So we walked along the sidewalk. Or should I say slithered for her. As we were heading to the house, thought I would bring up a conversion.

"Um what's your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Stheno, what's your?" She said while smiling at me.

"Well my name is Koga. It's nice to meet you Stheno." I said to her.

She just looked at me for a minute. Then she smiled. "It's nice to meet you too." Stheno said to me.

"So why are you heading to this house?" Stheno asked me

"It's a very long story." I said with a sigh

"We have time. So please tell me" Stheno said to me

"Well I'm going to my mother and sister's house. They left me and my father ten years ago. So I was seven when they left. But last year my father past away. I was by myself in tell I got a from my sister. It basically said she is inviting me to stay with her. At first I was going to ignore the invitation. But I couldn't handle the finances by myself. So I decided to pack my stuff and come here." I said to Stheno

"Well that's an interesting situation." Stheno said to me.

"Stheno what about your family?" I said to her

"Well I moved out here recently I'm living with my older sister and her husband, and her husband's harem." Then she looked up "Oh we are here." She said to me.

I looked to see a modern style of house. It was quite large. But I could tell no one was home yet. "Hey Koga do you want to come over to my house?" She said smiling brightly at me. I just nodded my head. But in reality I was afraid. I had nothing against monsters, Stheno is a attractive young lamia. So of course I would be a little nervous.

As we walked through the front door, I just saw chaos. I notice different species living in one place. The first one I notice was a centaur. She had her long blonde hair down. Her eyes were blue, they were full of life. The next one was a short harpy girl. Her wings but also her hair were a light blue color. Her eyes were a gold color. Next was a lamia she had two scales on both side of her cheeks. Her scales and hair were both red. Her eyes are also a golden color. The lamia was holding a smaller version of herself. She looked over to me and Stheno. She then gave us a smile. She then got up from the chair, she walked into the hallway. When she came back. The child was gone. Probably out to bed. The lamia slithered to me. She held out her hand and said "Hello my name is Mia. I'm Stheno's older sister. Please to meet you." I grabbed her hand and smiled. "My name is Koga. It's nice to meet you too."

I learned many things about Stheno. That I should probably not know. But it was kinda fun either way. Plus Stheno's blushing cheeks were really cute. I saw that even if she was a kind, polite girl. She was also cute. I didn't see this side of her before. So it was very nice. I also realized that Mia was more "love" passioned than her sister. Her sister just blushed and denied things. That were absolutely true. I'm guessing that Stheno is the calmer sister. And I don't think she gets it from her mother. Maybe her father. But I don't know. I don't know why. But as Mia talked about her sister. Stheno would curl herself up in her coils. It was like a turtle hiding in it's shell. I'm guessing Stheno gets embarrassed easily.

Just as we are sitting there. I didn't realize that time moved so fast. The sun was already going down. I looked out the window. To see that my new house has lights on. I decided that it was time for me to head over there. My stuff was already at the house. All I had on me was my cloths I was wearing. And a small bag of back up clothes. I also had my cell phone. Before I could head out the door. Stheno wrote down her number on a small piece of paper and handed it to me.

Out of my seventeen years of life, I have never felt so happy in my life. I never had a girlfriend. Other than girls who used me. Or that cheated on me. I have always been the virgin loser. But now a girl has shown some interest in me, I'm happy.

I walked out of her house. I looked behind me and waved goodbye to them. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard a few crashes in the house. 'Sounds like my sister.' I thought to myself. The door flunged open. My sister hasn't changed at all. Me and my sister could pass for identical twins. I have always look girlish. We both have a light brown colored hair. While our eyes are a cool blue color. We both wear glasses. Mine happened to be black framed while, hers are red framed. The only thing that has changed is my hairstyle and her boob size. You could say like Mia and Stheno, me my sister are opposites. My sister is clumsy, airhead, but she is nice. Oh and my sister is not good with guys. Well that is what she is like around other people, truth be told my sister is a evil person.

She hugged me really tightly. Almost to where I couldn't breathe. She had a tight grip. "Koga I have missed you so much" she said as she cupped my cheeks. I got a little ticked off. And grabbed her hands. "That's enough of that." I said to her. As I glared at her. She got teary eyes like from a anime. "You aren't supposed to be mean to your big sister." She said pouting at me. "You haven't changed at all, I don't like it when you lie to me." I said to her.

Her eyes changed from sweet, innocent to cruel and deadly. "Well you aren't stupid as you look." She said smiling at me. This woman, no my sister is a cruel, lying person. But she is still my sister. "Good to be home." I said making her blush. She pitched my cheeks. "Don't get cocky little shit." She said glaring at me. Me and my sister just caught up with each other. Apparently my mom doesn't come to the the house that often. But now she has a reason to avoid it.

Night came quickly. After I got settled in, I slept all night. But to my discovery my sister signed me up for high school, that traitor. So tomorrow will be my first day at a new school, a new life filled with monsters. This is a dream come true.

 _Hello Guys. If you would like me to keep writing this. Please reveiw. Or leave suggestions on what monster girls/boys you want. This is a fanfiction. It does have some main characters in it. But they will be side characters. They won't be the main focus in the story. This fanfiction will be rated M. Cause there will be lemons/limes. Please tell me what you think of the characters so far. Or tell me what you want suggest in their personalities. Any ways guys. Hope you like it. Please review. I like getting Favs/ fallows but leave a review. It will help me a lot._


	2. Not a chapter

Hey, it's me. It's been a while hasn't? I haven't really updated any of my fanfics in a long time. I don't know what's wrong. I just don't feel like writing fanfics anymore. I have been writing my own stories recently. It's really fun and it makes me happy. I have been through a lot. I officially came out to my family and friends. Lost some people. Gained a few. I have been writing on Wattpad. Here is the link if yall want to check it out user/WerewolfRaven. I want to start writing my fanfics again. So look out for those. If you got any questions message me. I prefer if you guys PM me.


	3. I'm done

I'm sorry to inform everyone reading this that I'm done with fantics.

1: I'm tired of receiving messages to continue.

2: I don't watch anime anymore due to being black and white color blind.

3: I don't have the drive to write fantics. I want to create my own works.

I'll keep them on here, maybe someday a miracle will happen and I'll update them. But at this moment I won't be.

I started writing these fanfics when I was in 8th grade. I'm a senior now in high school. So many of my fanfics are poor quality and not really thought out. I want to rewrite them. Because they are just trash. I have grown a lot just by writing my own works. And I enjoy it. I'll keep the stories up for now. But don't message me anymore. Don't even review it. Its embarrassing for you and myself.


End file.
